La quinta rueda
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: [Para la Bixanna week] Day #7: Future. "–Esto es una cita, ¿cierto?" "–¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" "–Uh, nada, es una invitación." Una invitación, ¿eso qué implicaba?
1. First

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Para la Bixanna Week. #01. First.

**Personajes/parejas:** Bickslow/Lisanna.

**Extensión: **1187 palabras.

**Notas: **Bien, sé que casi (remarco el casi) no tengo perro que me ladré con esta pareja, en español al menos. ¡Pues me vale! Es mi maldita OTP hetero en Fairy Tail y sería una deshonra no hacer algo. De cualquier manera solo tengo el primer día completo, así que deseenme suerte para que termine esta cosa a tiempo.

Lo otro, lógicamente serán siete capítulos, y serán relacionados o no, continuados o no, en base a lo que me salga (sí, bien rebelde yo), así que haceos a la idea, que yo haré lo que mi inspiración me diga así sea una mierda. Al comienzo tenía pensado que fueran drabbles, pero me excedí con las palabras así que aplicara el mismo criterio de antes, tantas palabras como mi inspiración me diga y punto.

.

* * *

><p><strong>First.<strong>

La primera vez que Lisanna desobedeció a sus hermanos no era ni una niña pequeña ni una adolescente, la primera vez que no les hizo caso fue un poco después de reintegrarse al gremio tras sus largos años de ausencia por causa de una misión. Porque desde que había vuelto ellos no le quitaban el ojo de encima, lo entendía en parte, a fin de cuentas por poco moría, ¡pero es que la asfixiaban! Lisanna quería sus hermanos, eso no se dudaba, pero necesitaba libertad. A fin de cuentas en Edoras no pudo tener del todo la vida adolescente que todo chico aspira, entre huidas y peligros a muerte, y quizás por eso no podía evitar querer disfrutar ahora que había vuelto, pero con dos hermanos mayores la proeza se le hacía difícil.

Y fue por eso, por esa situación, que Lisanna los desobedeció por primera vez en su vida. Ignoró sus reclamos de que tal misión era peligrosa y fue de todos modos, ganándose unos cuantos golpes pero nada demasiado terrible ni incurable. Si ella ya sabía que solo exageraban. Lo que si no negaba es que las heridas le dolían, y probablemente le doliesen los tímpanos cuando llegase al gremio y se encontrara con sus hermanos. Lo peor es que caminar lesionada en medio de la lluvia no era del todo agradable, menos tener que sostener el paraguas cuando ambos hombros le ardían. De cualquier manera no se arrepentía de su decisión, merecía algo de independencia.

En eso pensaba caminando a un lado del río que atravesaba Magnolia, mirando sus oscuras aguas llenarse con el agua de la lluvia. Ensimismada en sus pensamientos y reclamos, abstraída del mundo, al menos hasta que una mano la empujo directo contra el agua.

No le dolió, era agua a fin de cuentas, pero estaba horriblemente helada y su cuerpo ya le dolía lo suficiente como para encima tener que nadar. Salió a flote sintiendo las extremidades pesadas y se agarro de la orilla, frunciendo el ceño ante la característica risa que escuchaba por encima del sonido del agua. Alzó la mirada, encontrándose con una sonrisa divertida.

–Muy gracioso –dijo, impulsándose para sacar su cuerpo del agua.

–Estamos de acuerdo –le respondió Bickslow, de pie frente a ella.

Frunció todavía más el ceño mientras se sacudía, fijando la mirada en el mago frente a ella.

–¿Por qué hiciste eso? –cuestionó, frotándose los brazos para que entraran en calor.

Su interlocutor dejo de reírse, se enderezó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, claramente pensando la respuesta. Supuestamente.

–Por nada en realidad, ibas distraída y pensé que requerías un baño.

Lisanna hizo un puchero, deseando arrojar al mago al agua, a ver si le gustaba mojarse. Encima debido a la caída había perdido su paraguas, paraguas que sostenía el hombre frente a ella. Fijó la mirada en el objeto inevitablemente, logrando que su acompañante siguiera el rumbo de sus ojos hasta su mano derecha.

–Oh, lo atrape antes de que cayera –explicó alzando el brazo que sostenía el paraguas.

La albina pensó que bien pudo atraparla a ella, o mejor, no haberla empujado para empezar. Miró el paraguas con molestia, esperando que se lo devolviera, notando gracias a eso que salvo el suyo, Bickslow no llevaba paraguas.

–¿Andas sin nada bajo la lluvia? –preguntó, captando la atención del mayor.

–Llevo ropa –respondió este con simpleza, sonriendo–, ¿no se nota?

–No llevas paraguas –aclaró Lisanna, adelantándose para tomar el suyo al notar que por lo visto el mago no pensaba devolvérselo.

–No, Ever me quito el mío –contestó Bickslow, tendiéndole el paraguas, cosa que la sorprendió pues no esperaba que lo hiciera.

Lo tomó con algo de duda antes de dirigir nuevamente la mirada a él.

–¿Te lo quito? –cuestionó.

–Ajá, una vez que fue a visitarme a mi y a Freed, se puso a llover y ella no llevaba paraguas, así que se llevo el mío y no me lo ha devuelto –explicó el mago–. Usaría el de Freed, pero no me gusta, y a Ever tampoco, por algo se llevo el mío –agregó.

Por alguna razón Lisanna no dudo en esas palabras, era algo esperable de Evergreen.

–¿Y entonces qué haces afuera en la lluvia? –preguntó, abriendo su paraguas para resguardarse. Aunque daba lo mismo, ya estaba suficientemente empapada.

–Nada en especial –dijo Bickslow–, iba camino al gremio.

Lisanna lo miró fijamente, notando sus ropas empapadas y como el agua escurría por su visor.

–Vamos juntos –ofreció finalmente, tras pensarlo unos momentos, estirando el paraguas.

–¿Para qué? Ambos ya estamos suficientemente mojados.

–Pues ve solo, entonces –respondió con simpleza, alejando el paraguas y dándose la vuelta, emprendiendo nuevamente su camino.

No dio ni dos pasos cuando el objeto fue arrebatado de sus manos.

–Bien niña albina, te acompaño. –La Strauss le hubiera respondido que ella no le había pedido que la acompaña y que no alterara sus palabras, pero Bickslow se le adelanto al sonreírle en tanto fijaba la mirada en ella–. ¿Esto es romántico, no? –preguntó, alzando el paraguas por sobre ambos.

La menor no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja.

–¿Por qué?

–No sé, estás cosas siempre pasan en las novelas que lee Freed.

Esperen, ¿Freed leía qué?

–Bueno, supongo que yo no leo esas cosas –suponía, porque prefería la no explicación al tipo de libros que leía el mago de runas, aunque Levy hacía lo mismo a fin de cuentas, leía novelas románticas.

–Vaya, es la primera vez que una chica me dice eso.

–¿Qué, debo asumir que han habido más chicas con eso?

–¿Eso vino por la parte de tu hermana, cierto? –Lisanna rió levemente, avanzando por el camino con calma junto al mago de almas.

–Ajá, por algo somos hermanas –respondió, sonriendo.

–Entiendo –oyó a su lado, ya que ella había regresado la mirada al río–. Por cierto, dejamos de ir juntos cuando te vean tus hermanos, prefiero estar lejos de ellos entonces.

Lisanna se detuvo en seco, había olvidado ese detalle. Oyó la risa de su acompañante a su lado con demasiada claridad.

–Oh –dijo este, alargando demasiado la silaba–, alguien lo había olvidado.

–Cállate.

–Pues que mal por ti, porque estaban muy enojados.

Lisanna contuvo un grito, ¿lo decía en serio?

–¿Mucho?

–Ajá.

_Demonios_, pensó. Se quedo quieta pensando en que hacer, porque en verdad no tenía deseos de enfrentarlos y menos empapada, pues eso solo sería otra razón para que la retaran.

–Ahora que lo pienso, en realidad no iba al gremio –no, mejor no, menos mojada y lastimada.

–¿No? –cuestionó Bickslow a su lado, sosteniendo el paraguas sobre ambos.

–No, iba a pasear por ahí. –Secarse, cambiarse y curarse.

–Oh, alguien está siendo desobediente.

–Cállate –reclamó Lisanna, más divertida que enojada porque la frase no la había molestado en realidad. Cogió al mago del brazo y lo arrastró con ella por el camino–. Venga, vamos por ahí –dijo, asombrándose de qué no obtuviera un reclamo y en cambio Bickslow se mantuviera a su lado–, a pasear por ahí –repitió, levemente nerviosa.

Igual, ya los había desobedecido una vez, bien podía hacerlo una segunda.

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo hasta mañana (espero).<strong>

**Hasta la vista, baby's (?)**


	2. Gift

**Prompt: **Para la Bixanna Week. #02. Gift.

**Personajes/parejas:** Bickslow/Lisanna.

**Extensión: **1429 palabras.

**Notas: **Ya empiezo a creer que no llego al 8, de verdad, esto publicar constante no es lo mío (?) En cualquier caso Cattiva hará su esfuerzo para lograrlo, because yes, sería una deshonra para mi OTP si no (?).

Yep, yep, ¿alguna otra cosa tenía que decir? ¡AH YES! Thanks for el apoyo (venga, yo hablo spaninglish, no ingles).

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Gift.<strong>

Debía agradecerle, eso lo tenía claro, el problema es que no sabía con qué. Bien, tal vez no debía hacerlo en el estricto sentido del deber, pero quería hacerlo porque a su manera había sido amable y le estaba agradecida. Pero, repetía, no sabía con qué. A fin de cuentas eran compañeros de gremio pero ella no tenía idea de que le gustaba a Bickslow, y, repetía, quería agradecerle pues la había ayudado a caminar cuando notó que a ella le dolía hacerlo y no había replicado cuando lo había arrastrado por la ciudad en pos de escapar de sus hermanos, y no dudaba que podría no haberlo hecho, por tanto le estaba agradecida.

Suspiró, apoyada en la barra mientras pensaba en ello.

–¿Pasa algo? –le preguntó Mirajane, de pie a su lado.

Lisanna volteó a verla, agradeciendo que su hermana ya no estuviera molesta con ella (él enojo le había durado más que a Elfman, este no tardo en disculparla).

–Nada en particular –respondió, cuando una idea cruzó su mente, sonrió levemente centrando la mirada en el escándalo que hacían sus compañeros–, simplemente pensaba en los miembros del gremio y sus gustos. –Mirajane la miró alzando una ceja, curiosa.

–¿Gustos?

–Sí, ya sabes, a Levy y a Lucy les gusta leer, a Natsu comer, a Juvia le gusta Gray –enumeró–, en eso pensaba.

–Entiendo –dijo la mayor, dejando a un lado el vaso que limpiaba, todavía algo intrigada–. ¿Y por qué pensabas en eso?

Lisanna pensó la respuesta, buscando las palabras indicadas.

–Simplemente estabas pensando, ¿tú crees que Elf-niichan sepa que le gusta a Evergreen? –Tanteó el terreno, buscando la manera de llegar al tema que quería tratar.

–¿A Evergreen? –Mirajane no parecía del todo sorprendida por la pregunta, solo algo extrañada–. Pues lo dudo, ¿por?

–Nada, simplemente debería saberlo para cuando se casen, ¿no crees? –cuestionó con una sonrisa de medio lado, una que su hermana correspondió.

–Oh –Mira hizo un leve gesto de entendimiento, ampliando su sonrisa–, con que era eso –dijo, mirándola atentamente–. Pues ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón, debería saberlo.

La menor no pudo evitar sonreír, consciente de que estaba logrando lo que quería.

–Y ya que no lo sabe, debería preguntarle.

–Tienes toda la razón. –La "dulce" camarera de Fairy Tail volteó hacia su hermano–. ¡Elfman! –exclamó para llamar la atención de su hermano, en cuanto este volteó a verla le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Lisanna sonrió de oreja a oreja, sabedora de que había logrado su objetivo, después de todo no tardo en estar frente a la mesa del Raijinshuu en compañía de Elfman. Tal y como se esperaba, quien más atención les prestó fue Evergreen, pues no tardo en dirigirles la palabra.

–¿Qué? –preguntó con algo de molestia, mirando fijamente al Strauss.

Este tosió un poco, aclarándose la garganta, claramente avergonzado.

–¡Vamos, Elf-niichan! –lo animó Lisanna, con algo de travesura en la voz.

–¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó Evergreen.

–Va a declararse –dijeron Freed y Bickslow a la vez, avergonzando a su compañera.

–¡Por supuesto que no! –respondió esta con molestia, levemente sonrojado.

La Strauss no aguantó la risa en tanto le daba un leve codazo a su hermano, apurandolo con el gesto.

–¿Qué –comenzó este, llevándose la mano al cuello, claramente nervioso–, qué te gusta hacer? –finalizó, oyendo la suave risa de su hermana menor a su lado y la de su hermana mayor tras él. No sabía como lograban convencerlo de esas cosas, pero lo hacían y era ciertamente molesto.

Evergreen parpadeó ante sus palabras, estupefacta. Bickslow estalló en carcajadas y Freed alzó una de sus manos con calma, apuntando al Strauss.

–Eso cuenta como declaración.

Su compañera no tardó en responderle.

–¡Que no! –gritó con ira, levantándose de golpe; tomó a Elfman de un brazo y se alejó con él lo más rápido que pudo. No tenía idea de donde había sacado este dicha pregunta, pero eso sumado a sus compañeros no era buena idea.

Bickslow rió con más fuerza al verlos alejarse.

–¡Te gusta! –le gritó, alargando la palabra.

–¡Vete al infierno! –le respondió Evergreen.

La albina acompañó la risa de los dos magos que la acompañaban al ver a los otros dos alejarse, oyendo tras de sí la de su hermana mayor.

–Oh, se quieren tanto –comentó con una sonrisa, luego volteó hacia los otros dos–. Entonces, ¿qué le gusta hacer a Evergreen?

–Tu hermano, me parece –respondió Bickslow.

–Qué le gusta hacer, no quién le gusta.

–Oh, bueno, pues convertir a tu hermano en piedra –se corrigió el mago de almas.

Lisanna lo miró enarcando una ceja.

–Leer novelas románticas –le respondió Freed con calma.

Esta vez, la maga enarcó ambas cejas.

–¿Y a ti...? –No alcanzó a decir nada más, pues Bickslow la tomó del hombro repentinamente, tomándola por sorpresa.

–Me parece que tu hermana te está llamando –dijo, arrastrándola lejos.

Parpadeó y fijó la mirada en su hermana, quien tenía su atención fija en Evergreen y Elfman, que discutían en un rincón del gremio. Tardo unos momentos en entender la situación.

–Claro, yo no debería saber eso –comentó feliz, captando el punto.

–Ajá –corroboró Bickslow, soltándola al tiempo que se detenía en medio del gremio, fijando la vista en su persona–, así que no le digas a Freed que te dije que leía novelas de amor, o se va a poner insoportable.

–De acuerdo –accedió Lisanna, sonriendo.

–Y no sonrías así, te pareces a tu hermana y das mala espina.

La menor enarcó una ceja.

–¿Qué insinúas con eso, que Mira-nee no es de confianza?

–No, que es una diablilla traviesa.

Bueno, a su manera no era una definición tan alejada de la realidad.

–Supongo que ante eso no puedo decir nada –admitió Lisanna, sonriendo nuevamente–. ¿Y a ti que te gusta hacer? –cuestionó.

El mago frente a ella se cruzó de brazos, y la Strauss estaba segura que la miraba fijamente por detrás del visor. Tras ese leve momento de silencio le sonrió con picardía.

–¿Y esa pregunta?

–Mera curiosidad –respondió, cruzándose también de brazos–, ¿por qué, hay algún motivo en especial por el que no quieras responder?

–No –respondió el mayor, revolviéndole los cabellos–. Tu hermana te llama, por cierto.

Lisanna frunció el ceño.

–Ajá, claro –dijo con sarcasmo.

–De verdad –afirmó Bickslow, alzando la mano y apuntando tras ella–, mira.

Realmente no le creía pero de todos modos volteó encontrándose con que, efectivamente, Mirajane le hacía gestos para que se acercara en tanto le dirigía una mirada suspicaz.

–Eh –Lisanna parpadeó, aterradoramente consciente de lo que le esperaba en la barra–, no creo que sea nada importante –musitó.

–¿Segura? –preguntó el mago de almas–, me parece que es urgente.

–No, de verdad que no. –La menor de los Strauss maldijo internamente, no se había percatado de que había llamado la atención de su hermana mayor–. Venga, debo ver algo fuera del gremio, acompañame.

–Alguien está siendo una chica mala.

–Cállate –murmuró sonrojada–, y vámonos.

No se iba a quedar a escuchar lo que fuera que Mirajane quisiera decirle, porque su experiencia con ella le decía que no era nada bueno, de seguro se había hecho alguna idea equivocada al verla conversando con Bickslow. Así que simplemente agarró al mago del brazo y lo arrastró con ella fuera del gremio.

–Me parece que largarte no ayudara a que tu dulce hermana deje de pensar lo que sea que este pensando –dijo este.

–Da igual –respondió Lisanna, saliendo del gremio–, me apetece pasear.

–Te gusta mucho pasear, por lo visto.

–Cállate –volvió a murmurar, avergonzada–. Pensaba invitarte a comer, además.

–¿Y eso?

Que quedara claro algo, en lo absoluto estaba nerviosa.

–Nada en particular, es como un regalo. –Un agradecimiento, pero seguía sin tener idea de que demonios le gustaba así que había optado por esa opción.

–Si tú lo dices, pero te digo que eso no ayudara a las ideas que se hace tu hermana.

–¡Mira-nee no se hace ninguna idea! –Bueno, en realidad era probable que sí–. Ya, tal vez sí, pero ese es su problema.

–De acuerdo, tú ganas –respondió Bickslow, caminando a su lado–, de todas formas no tengo problemas con ir a comer.

–Bien –correspondió Lisanna, avanzando por la calle en compañía del mago.

Sí, probablemente Mirajane se estuviera haciendo miles de ideas con eso, pero daba igual porque ninguna era acertada, absolutamente ninguna. A fin de cuentas aquello era un agradecimiento, no una cita, aunque no diera esa impresión por muchos factores.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hasta mañana (nuevamente), espero (nuevamente)!<strong>

**See you.**


	3. Baby

**Prompt: **Para la Bixanna Week. #03. Baby.

**Personajes/parejas:** Bickslow/Lisanna.

**Extensión: **1393 palabras.

**Notas: **De alguna manera lo estoy logrando, no me pregunten como porque no tengo idea, pero lo estoy logrando (?) Aunque por poco no llego con esto, si ya dije, publicar constante no es lo mío.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby.<strong>

–¿Y bien?

–¿Y bien qué?

–¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Lisanna volteó a ver a su hermana, quien la observaba poniendo demasiada atención en su persona, al menos desde su perspectiva.

–No sé de que me hablas –respondió.

Mirajane plegó levemente el ceño.

–Claro –dijo con un obvio sarcasmo en la voz.

–Pues sí –corroboró Lisanna–, no tengo idea, tendrás que ser más especifica.

La mayor de los Strauss se cruzó de brazos y torció el labio ante la mirada curiosa de su hermana menor, quién bebía jugo con calma y un aire de aparente desinterés.

–Bueno, pues me refiero al tiempo que has estado pasando en compañía –dijo Mirajane, no dispuesta a seguirle el juego a su pequeña hermana.

–¿En compañía? –repitió Lisanna con fingida inocencia–. Pues... –aparentó meditarlo–, no, sigo sin entender.

La mayor frunció aún más el ceño.

–Lo que digas, ahora dime qué está pasando.

Lisanna enarcó una de sus cejas.

–¿Disculpa? –cuestionó–, que yo sepa no sucede nada.

–¿No?

–Pues no.

Hubo un leve momento de silencio, interrumpido por Elfman que entraba a la habitación –más específicamente, el comedor– deteniéndose un leve momento al ver a sus dos hermanas allí presentes para luego continuar avanzando hasta la mesa.

–Hola Elf-niichan –lo saludó Lisanna apenas lo vio–. Has tardado en bajar, ¿te has quedado dormido? –cuestionó–. Desayunamos sin ti, aunque fue culpa de Mira-nee mayoritariamente.

–No hay problema, lamento la demora –dijo Elfman, sentándose a la mesa y mirando a su hermana mayor, quien se encontraba de pie a un lado del cuarto sin mover un musculo–. ¿Sucede algo, nee-chan?

Lisanna también fijó la vista en su hermana, volviendo a llevarse su vaso de jugo a los labios. Casi dio la impresión de que Mirajane esperaba eso para estallar.

–¡Lisanna tiene novio! –exclamó de pronto, sorprendiendo a sus dos hermanos, y logrando que la menor escupiera lo poco que había tragado–, ¡y ni siquiera quiere reconocerlo, se empeña en mentirme!

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Elfman, confundido, observando como su pequeña hermanita tosía con fuerza.

–¡No tengo novio Mira-nee, ya te lo dije! –respondió Lisanna en cuanto pudo recuperarse, completamente roja, que bien podía ser por la momentánea falta de oxigeno como por otra cosa–, ¡lo confundes todo! –criticó.

–¡No es cierto! –reclamó la mayor, llevándose las manos a la cara–. ¡Lo peor aquí es que no nos avisaste, ni pensaste en ello!

–¡Porque no tengo novio! –replicó la menor alzando excesivamente la voz en el no–. ¡Por última vez no tengo novio, no salgo con nadie ni paso tiempo en compañía de nadie!

–Mentira –reclamó nuevamente Mirajane, bajando el tono y calmándose un poco–, te has pasado la semana saliendo por ahí a pasear –comentó–, ¡ni que te gustara tanto pasear!

–¡¿Qué si me gusta pasear?!

–¿Por qué siempre en compañía?

–¡¿Y qué con Elf-niichan?! –cuestionó Lisanna apuntando a su hermano, todo fuera con tal de cambiar el tema, quien seguía la conversación sin entender del todo el punto–, él se ha pasado toda la semana acosando a Evergreen y no le dices nada.

–¡Ah! –Los colores se le subieron inmediatamente al rostro ante esa mención a su persona–, ¡yo no he acosado a nadie!

–¡Ajá! –exclamó Mirajane, con una sonrisa victoriosa–, eso implica que si has pasado la semana en compañía de alguien más, justo como Elfman.

–¡Que no! –le respondieron sus dos hermanos a la vez.

–Y además ya hablare después yo con Elfman sobre ese tema –comentó la mayor, ocasionando que su hermano boqueara como un pez–, lo importante aquí es que tú tienes novio y...

–¡Bickslow no es mi novio! –remarcó Lisanna con cansancio–. ¡Deja de hacerte ideas raras! –reclamó–, ¡o por lo menos hazlas con Elf-niichan, tienen más sentido!

–¡¿Qué?! –Se sorprendió este, enrojeciendo todavía más.

–Pero Elfman... –Mirajane se detuvo a media frase, pensaba decir «pero Elfman sabe cuidarse» pero lo dudaba, más aún si se trataba de Evergreen–, Evergreen sabe cuidarse. –Y aquello, ciertamente, no venía al caso.

–¿Y eso significa? –preguntó Lisanna confundida, calmando un poco los ánimos.

–Bueno, pues que ella vela por ambos. –No del todo, empezando con que de quien más necesitaba protección su hermano era de ella. Hermano que, por cierto, parecía un tomate en esos momentos.

–De acuerdo –musitó la menor, confundida–, aunque no veo a qué viene eso. Además –agregó–, Elfman ni siquiera sabe que le gusta a Evergreen.

–Porque se dedico a discutir en lugar de platicar, pero ya lo sabrá. –Y el susodicho se preguntaba exactamente porque él era el tema de conversación, y que se supone implicaba ese «sabrá». Si iba a ser así hubiera preferido no bajar a desayunar–. En cuanto a ti...

–En cuanto a mi nada, Mira-nee, no tengo novio ni me he pasado la semana en compañía de algún posible.

–Como digas, ¿y qué harás hoy?

Salir... a pasear. Mierda.

–Nada –respondió apresuradamente y con algo de incomodidad.

–Bien, entonces podrías ayudarme con la barra.

–Eh... no, en realidad.

–¿Entonces? –cuestionó su hermana con suspicacia.

–Pues... ¡no sé! –exclamó Lisanna, atrapada–. ¿Por qué mejor no ves que planes tiene Elfman? Estoy segura de que tiene planes.

Elfman, en esos momentos, estaba un tanto –solo un poco– resignado con la situación. Y con el rostro enterrado en su plato, de paso.

–No, quiero saber que planes tienes tú –exigió Mirajane.

Lisanna se cruzó de brazos, consciente de que no podía salir de esa situación.

–Ninguno –murmuró–, en particular –finalizó, nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

Pero era cierto, no tenía ningún plan en especial, salvo pasear por ahí en compañía del mago de almas. Cosa que no era una cita, en lo absoluto, simplemente era divertido pasear con él con sus muñecos de madera revoloteando alrededor, conversar y esas cosas. En fin, que no era una cita, ni esa ni ninguna de las salidas que había tenido a lo largo de la semana; que, para su mala suerte, Mirajane había notado.

–Ajá, ninguno en particular.

–Pues no –afirmó–, en cambio Elfman invitó a Evergreen a salir.

–Sí, sí. ¡¿Qué?! –Mirajane parpadeó, realmente sorprendida ante esa declaración.

Elfman, saliendo de su resignación, alzó el rostro de su plato para tomar a su pequeña hermana y alejarse rápidamente, todo eso en medos de tres segundos.

–Lisanna y yo vamos retrasados al gremio –dijo, como si tuvieran algún horario de llegada.

Pero Lisanna no se quejó porque huir de Mirajane siempre era un buena opción, fueras su hermano o cualquier otro. Salieron de la casa apresuradamente, a la misma velocidad con la que él huyó de su hermana mayor durante los exámenes junto a Evergreen, antes de que esta lograra reaccionar.

–Elf-niichan, me parece que ya te has alejado bastante –Ya estaban a pasos del gremio, y no habían tardado nada.

El mago se detuvo para respirar, depositando a su hermana en el suelo. Inspiro y expiro unos momentos antes de contemplar a la pequeña Strauss con el ceño fruncido.

–¿Qué? –preguntó Lisanna, confundida.

–¿Tienes novio?

Oh genial, se sacaba de encima a uno y le venía encima el otro.

–¡No! –respondió con molestia, avanzando lo que quedaba de separación entre ellos y en amplio edificio de Fairy Tail–, ni voy a salir con nadie ni nada, a diferencia de otros –agregó.

Elfman se enderezó de pronto, sonrojado.

–¿Cómo sabes eso? –titubeó.

Lisanna sonrió, volteando hacia él.

–Me lo dijo Peppe –respondió.

–¿Quién?

–Oh, y Evergreen es vegetariana –comentó la menor–, ya sabes, para cuando la invites, las hadas no comen carne y eso –dijo, alzándose de hombros.

–¿Y qué pasa con tu cita?

Lisanna se planteó desmentir nuevamente aquello, pero dado que estaba a la entrada del gremio y que su hermano la seguía de cerca optó por no hacerlo, aunque le hubiera gustado. Simplemente continuó avanzando con calma a través del gremio, al menos hasta toparse con algo.

–¡Peppe! –exclamó con alegría, llamando la atención de Elfman quién fijó su mirada en el pequeño muñeco volador.

¿Peppe? ¿Esa cosa tenía nombre? Empezando, ¿por qué Lisanna se lo sabía? Era como preguntarse por qué sabía los gustos de Ever y acerca de su cita.

Porque, por supuesto, ella no se había pasado la semana en compañía de nadie ni tenía ninguna cita. Sujeto a discusión, eso sí.

* * *

><p><strong>EJEJEJEJEJEJEJE<strong>

**Rueguen que nos leamos mañana, rueguen (?)**

**Bye's.**


	4. AU

**Prompt: **Para la Bixanna Week. #04. Alternative Universe.

**Personajes/parejas:** Bickslow/Lisanna.

**Extensión: **1516 palabras.

**Notas:** Lo sé, estabais pensando «Cattiva no lo logro». ¡Pues les informo que no sé como diablos lo logré, pero lo hice! De acuerdo, sí me retrase mucho, pero es que salí en la mañana porque aunque no lo crean (ni yo me lo creo), Bixanna week o no, tengo vida social.

En fin, por eso esta cosa es lo que es, no es mi culpa (?). «¿Y de quién más va a ser?» «¡Callaos!».

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alternative universe.<strong>

Había una vez, en un lejano y hermoso reino, un enorme castillo donde vivían dos reyes junto a su bella hija. La reina era una mujer muy dulce y hermosa, cuya belleza dejaba asombrado a todo aquel que la viera. El rey era un hombre imponente aunque de buen corazón, siempre preocupado por el bienestar de su familia. La princesa era una joven amable y vivaz, que animaba a todos con su energía. Todos en el reino querían mucho a la familia real, todos menos una persona.

En el bosque del este, levemente alejado del valle, vivía una bruja. Esta bruja detestaba a la familia real por una razón particular, estaba enamorada del rey. Por esa razón deseaba sacar de su camino a la reina y a su hija, la princesa. Para esto se presento un día en el castillo con la apariencia de una dulce ciudadana, dándole al rey nos cuantos golpes en cuanto este comentó algo sobre su peinado porque el monarca del reino era, digamos, algo bruto. Bueno, nada que el amor no venza. Pues que resumiendo un poco la bruja le entregó a la princesa una manzana envenenada, logrando que esta cayera en un profundo sueño del que nadie podía sacarla. La bruja, que se había asegurado de no ser descubierta cuando entrego la manzana, le aconsejo a los reyes –aprovechando su disfraz– que buscasen ayuda en la mujer que vivía en el fondo del bosque. Los monarcas, desesperados ante el constante sueño de su hija, accedieron y emprendieron la marcha. Una vez en el hogar de la bruja, esta se presento ante ellos como una joven hechicera, y a causa de su anterior disfraz los reyes fueron incapaz de reconocerla. La bruja envió a la reina a una tierra lejana en busca de la supuesta cura para el malestar de la princesa, exigiendo que el rey se quedara en sus aposentos, pues dicho viaje no podía ser realizado por un hombre.

La hermosa reina se preparó para su viaje pidiendo la compañía del mejor guerrero del reino, partiendo junto a este a lejanas tierras en busca de aquello capaz de despertar a su hija, inconsciente de que la respuesta estaba en los mismos aposentos de la bruja donde el rey se hospedaba. Atravesó grandes desiertos y empinadas montañas, todo fuera con tal de encontrar la legendaria flor de _ille meos canins_, cuyos dotes curativos se supone curarían a su pequeña niña. Pero por más que recorriera, nadie sabía de la localización de dicha flor. Entristecida, pensando que la hechicera había tenido razón cuando le advirtió sobre la poca posibilidad de existo de su misión, pues las artes de la hechicería y las plantas mágicas con el tiempo habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, se dejó consolar en los brazos de su guerrero.

Así, con la reina lejos, la bruja y el rey vivieron juntos durante largo tiempo, formando sentimientos entre ellos. De esta manera la princesa se mantuvo custodiada en el castillo, presa de un profundo sueño, durante largos años en los que nadie sabía como despertarla. Entonces, tras tanto tiempo de espera, la respuesta al enigma llegó al reino.

Era rubia, iba junto a una cosa que se supone era un perro y ocupada ropa un tanto reveladora. Venía acompañada, a su vez, por un joven guerrero de cabellos rosados que poseía un gato que hablaba. Ciertamente, una pareja con un gusto un tanto exclusivo para las mascotas. Llegaron al reino escoltados por su majestad y su guardia, quienes regresaban triunfantes con la respuesta a la triste situación de la joven princesa.

–¡La princesa! –exclamó la joven rubia–, ¡despertara en cuando reciba un beso! –explicó a la asombrada multitud, entre la que se encontraban ambos reyes, al lado de él la bruja y al lado de ella su guarda. Y pues, dado lo que sucedió mientras estuvieron separados (si me entienden) ya entenderán como estaba el aire alrededor de esos cuatro. Un poco tenso por aquí, un poco incomodo por allá.

–¿Un beso? –cuestionó el hombre encargado de custodiar a la princesa, un joven de largos cabellos verdes que venía a ser la mano derecha del guarda de la reina.

–Así es, un beso.

–¿Un beso de verdadero amor? –preguntó a los gritos una ciudadana de largos cabellos color agua, algo emocionada con la idea.

–Pues no, difícil enamorarse de alguien que está dormido –respondió la joven rubia, algo extrañada por la pregunta.

–¿Entonces?

–Debe ser un beso capaz de despertarla de su letargo, así que tiene que ser bien apasionado y eso. –Un «¡Oh!» por parte de la multitud, y unas cuantas risas y sonrisas picaras por ahí–. Pero tampoco debe ser de un cualquiera –agregó la chica–, debe ser un joven valiente de buen corazón.

Otro asentimiento por parte de la multitud, quienes a su morbosa manera estaban bastante conformes con la solución.

–¡Este chico de aquí! –gritó la joven nuevamente, apuntando a su compañero–, ¡es el indicado!

Todo mundo centró la vista en el chico de cabellos rosas que bostezaba con indiferencia.

–¿Él? –cuestionó una aldeana pelirroja.

–Pues sí, aunque no lo parezca tiene mucha experiencia besando. –La chica rubia recibió todas las miradas, sonrojándose inmediatamente, consciente de lo que significaba–. ¡No conmigo! –exclamó.

Un gesto de decepción por parte del publico.

El pequeño gato, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio por lo que nadie se había enterado aún de su curiosa cualidad, habló finalmente.

–¡Aye! –exclamó feliz–. Ella está demasiado gorda y le gustan delgadas, ¿cierto? –preguntó a su compañero, quien dejó de mirar el cielo con desinterés para mirar a su pequeño amigo gatuno.

–¡Exacto!

–¡No estoy gorda! –Para empeorarlo, ahora todas las miradas se habían centrado en su barriga.

El rey se revolvió el cabello plateado en clara confusión, antes de voltear hacia la reina.

–¿Y ellos?

–Ya te lo dije, son quienes pueden despertar a Lisanna. Aunque no lo parezca, sus métodos de verdad funcionan.

El rey asintió desconfiado, pero no volvió a decir nada pues la bruja –que para entonces ya había obtenido el apodo oficial de hechicera– colocó su delicada mano sobre la suya, algo celosa por ese breve intercambio de palabras. La reina fingió no ver nada en tanto apoyaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de su guardián. Lo dicho, una situación de los más normal, a saber que diría la pobre princesa al despertar.

–Entonces –comenzó la reina, llamando la atención de las cuatro figuras sobre el estrado que habían ubicado para que pudieran dirigirse a la multitud, perro incluido–, ¿cuándo se llevara a cabo esto?

–Mañana, supongo, debemos dormir y esas cosas mundanas.

–Entiendo, mañana será.

Y así la gente se fue dispersando y los reyes, luego de tanto tiempo, volvieron al castillo con la hechicera y el guardia acompañándolos. La joven princesa aún se mantenía en sus aposentos, profundamente dormida, cuando estos la visitaron.

–Mañana finalmente podrás despertar –le dijo la reina, tomando su mano con delicadeza,

_Y te avisamos del divorcio._

–Es hora de dormir –dijo el rey, marchándose ambos del lugar, dejando a la princesa con sus dos guardias.

Así, el día y la noche pasaron, llegando el momento prometido.

El joven guerrero ingresó al castillo con seguridad, preguntándose como sería la princesa una vez estuviera despierta, porque por lo que había oído parecía ser alguien muy amable. Llegó a los aposentos de esta, siendo recibido por los dos guardias encargados de cuidarla en su sueño eterno.

–Bien, y ahora, la besaré. –Tras él, su pequeño gato le dio ánimos con un «¡Aye!».

Pero entonces, justo entonces, un poderoso terremoto comenzó, sacudiendo la tierra y el castillo con fuerza. La habitación se balanceó para todos lados, ocasionando un poderoso mareo en el joven guerrero.

–¿Y a este qué le pasa? –cuestionó uno de los guardias.

–Ah, es que se marea con el movimiento –respondió el pequeño gato.

–Vaya, y esto no parece que vaya a parar –comentó el otro guardia, la mano derecha del guardián de la reina–. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –le preguntó a su compañero.

–¡Y yo qué sé!

–¡Piensa en algo Bickslow!

Bien, pensar en algo. Así, en medio de ese fuerte terremoto, la opción más lógica dado el remedio que requería la princesa vino a las mentes de los allí presentes (de todos menos del que estaba ocupado conteniendo el vomito). Y dado la naturaleza de los allí presentes, entre un gato y alguien de gustos diferentes, solo una opción quedaba para el dichoso beso.

Solo una.

–¡Lisanna!

La susodicha despertó sobresaltada, sintiendo que había dormido un siglo. Vamos, que había estado dormida en su propio sueño.

–El más raro que he tenido –musitó, extrañada de lo que su propio subconsciente entramaba.

Sueño que, por cierto y antes de que Mirajane la despertara, iba a terminar, por lo visto, de una forma un tanto peculiar.

–¿Qué pasa Lisanna? –cuestionó su hermana mayor, abriendo las cortinas de su cuarto y mirándola fijamente–, estás toda roja, ¿tienes fiebre?

–No. –El sonrojo venía a ser por otros motivos, unos muy diferentes.

* * *

><p><strong>JAJAJA Estoy loca.<strong>

**Bien, primero que nada muchas gracias por lo reviews, que no voy a contestar.**

**Honestamente, ya no sé que conteste y que no, opto por esa opción (?)**

**Nos leemos mañana si los dioses están de mi lado.**


	5. Soul

**Prompt: **Para la Bixanna Week. #05. Soul.

**Personajes/parejas:** Bickslow/Lisanna.

**Extensión: **1010 palabras.

**Notas:** Varias. Primero que nada hasta ahora este es el que más me costo porque nunca me vino puto idea de que hacer. Doy gracias a Rev-chan por inspirarme algo. Segundo y debido a eso mismo no está revisado, lo termine recién pero no tengo tiempo para echarle una relectura porque no puedo quedarme tanto despierta.

Tercero pues nada, ni idea como me he mantenido por cinco días, ¡cinco días! De verdad, aún no me lo creo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul.<strong>

–¿Sucede algo?

Lisanna volteó al oír la pregunta, topándose de frente con Bickslow. Frunció levemente el ceño, pues estaba demasiado cerca de su rostro.

–No, ¿por qué?

El mago se alzó de hombros.

–Andas rara.

«Rara, rara» repitieron los pequeños muñecos de madera, zumbando a su alrededor.

Lisanna rió con leve ironía. Raro su sueño, más bien, por muchos motivos.

–Como digas –respondió, alejándose un poco y mirando por sobre su hombro, no fuera a ser que alguno de sus hermanos anduviera cerca. Porque últimamente no le quitaban el ojo de encima y eso no era precisamente agradable, Mirajane andaba muy recelosa sobre lo que hacía y lo que no.

–Pues sí, hasta pareces paranoica.

Pues sí, es que tenía hermanos mayores.

–Es que –pensó si responder a eso o no, regresando la vista al frente pues ni Mirajane ni Elfman estaban a la vista–, mis hermanos andan un poco... paranoicos.

Bickslow, sentado frente a ella, apoyo su rostro en una de sus manos y Lisanna pudo jurar que tras el visor enarcaba una ceja.

–Entonces los paranoicos son ellos.

Bueno, en realidad sus hermanos no se hacían, por lo visto, ideas tan alejadas de la realidad.

–Exacto, son ellos los que andan paranoicos. –De cualquier manera mejor aparentar que eso no era cierto.

–Sigues siendo tú la que parece paranoica.

–Es que me escondo de ellos.

–Oh, estás siendo mala.

Lisanna frunció levemente el ceño e infló las mejillas, en un puchero algo adorable.

–Cállate.

El mago frente a ella rió con burla, estirando uno de sus brazos para picar su mejilla con una dedo.

–Haciendo eso pareces más un pequeño y lindo gato a una chica mala.

«¡Lindo, lindo!».

Lisanna se alejó otro poco y volteó la vista, todo con tal de ocultar sus mejillas rosadas.

–Idiota –musitó, fijando la mirada en cualquier otro punto que no fuera el mago frente a ella. Curiosamente su mirada acabo en Erza y su pastel–. A Erza le gusta mucho el pastel –comentó de la nada.

–¿Y eso a qué viene? –oyó preguntar al mago–, ni que no se supiera, es cultura nacional.

La Strauss solo pudo reír ante esas palabras.

–Supongo que sí –accedió, regresando la vista a su acompañante–. Nunca me dijiste que te gustaba hacer –dijo con aparente indiferencia.

Bickslow se cruzó de brazos.

–Nunca pensé hacerlo.

«Nunca, nunca».

Lisanna hizo otro puchero.

–Que desagradable –comentó, sacándole la lengua al mago.

Este, como era de suponer, la imito. Lisanna rió un poco, aun con la lengua afuera, antes de guardarla para hablar.

–¿Por qué ahí? –preguntó–, la marca del gremio, ¿por qué en la lengua? –especificó.

El mago de almas se alzó de hombros.

–Voy a considerar esa pregunta como una intima.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó Lisanna con diversión.

–Oh, no te puedo decir, perdería intimidad –respondió Bickslow en tanto asentía, quitándole seriedad a sus palabras.

Lisanna se carcajeó otro poco, antes de recuperar nuevamente la compostura.

–¿Qué música te gusta? –cuestionó.

–¿A qué viene el interrogatorio? –Lisanna frunció nuevamente el ceño–. El Soul.

Esta vez enarcó las cejas.

–¿De verdad?

–No –respondió con simpleza el mago–, esa la escucha Freed, no escucho música.

La Strauss parpadeó un momento, antes de sonreír.

–Ya veo.

–¿Y tú, señorita rebelde?

Nuevamente frunció el ceño.

–No me digas así –exigió–, y tampoco escucho música –respondió.

Ella prefería el sonido de la lluvia o el del viento, sentirse en contacto con la naturaleza y los animales.

–Oh, que lindo –dijo Bickslow–, somos compatibles.

Lisanna bajó la mirada a la mesa, sintiendo el rostro arder, los «compatibles, compatibles» de los pequeños muñecos no la ayudaban en lo absoluto.

–Ah –musitó, dirigiendo la mirada a la entrada del gremio, por donde llegaba Elfman.

Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y corrió a ocultarse tras un pilar, el mismo desde donde Juvia espiaba a Gray. Después de todo si la veían siempre podía fingir que hablaba con Juvia, era el lugar ideal para esconderse y lo había decidido desde que había logrado despegarse de sus hermanos.

Bickslow la observó alejarse antes de voltear la vista y contemplar al mayor de los Strauss. Pues vaya, si se estaba escondiendo.

Se levantó al igual que la albina y regresó a la mesa donde se encontraban sus compañeros, consciente de que la pequeña Strauss estaba ocupada en esos momentos siendo una hermanita rebelde.

–Llegó tu novio Ever –comentó nada más llegó a su mesa.

–¡Ese mastodonte no es mi novio! –respondió Evergreen, volteando molesta hacia él mientras se sentaba.

–Lo que digas –correspondió Bickslow–, no dudaste que hablaba de él.

Freed despegó la mirada del libro que leía para centrarla en ellos.

–Tiene toda la razón, acabas de admitirlo.

–¡Tú qué sabes! –exclamó Evergreen, levantándose con molestia–, ¡perdeos! –gritó, captando la atención de unos cuantos mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros.

Estos la observaron dirigirse justo a donde estaba el mastodonte en cuestión.

–Que mala excusa, si quería ir a ver a su novio pudo decirlo y ya –comentó Bickslow observando como su compañera le gritaba al Strauss por quién sabe qué. Por existir, probablemente.

Freed regresó su mirada al libro, aparentando leer cuando en realidad desviaba a mirada hacia un punto del gremio en particular.

–¿Y tú? –preguntó.

–¿Yo qué? –Obtuvo de respuesta.

Ahí seguía la menor de los Strauss, oculta tras el pilar, más aun al ver a su hermana mayor ingresar al gremio en compañía del maestro y Macao.

–Nada –dijo Freed, regresando la vista al libro–, no importa.

Bickslow lo miró enarcando las cejas por detrás del visor, el Justine estaba cien por ciento seguro de eso.

–¿A qué a venido eso?

–A nada –repitió–. Ever y Elfman se han desaparecido, por cierto.

El mago de almas volteó la vista, inspeccionando el gremio con la mirada.

–Me parece que fueron a discutir en privado.

–Entiendo –dijo, feliz de haber desviado el tema.

Porque a fin de cuentas no era Ever la única que parecía prestarle demasiada atención a uno de los Strauss.

* * *

><p><strong>Nos leemos mañana, espero.<strong>

**(¡Oh putas, lo estoy logrando!).**


	6. Family

**Prompt: **Para la Bixanna Week. #06. Family.

**Personajes/parejas:** Bickslow/Lisanna.

**Extensión: **683 palabras.

**Notas: **Corto y sin revisar porque no ando muy inspirada y todo eso, además hace un calor de mierda y mis neuronas colapsaron. Pero como le dije a LuFFy, estoy en el sexto día, a nada de terminar como para fallar ahora.

En fin, es todo.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Family.<strong>

Había salido de misión junto a su hermano, por tanto se encontraba ausente y eso implicaba que él estaba aburrido. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué iba a hacer sin la pequeña hermanita Strauss rondando por ahí? Honestamente no mucho, se había acostumbrado a pasar el tiempo con ella.

–Ever está pasando mucho con Elfman –comentó Freed a su lado.

Bickslow emitió un leve sonido de afirmación, dándole la razón.

–No hables como si no estuviera aquí –musitó Evergreen con ira, apartando la vista de la entrada del gremio–, además Elfman no está, no puedo pasar tiempo con él.

–Oh, pero si lo extrañas –dijo Bickslow.

«Lo extrañas, lo extrañas».

–¡Cállate! –gritó Ever, agitando la mano para alejar a los muñecos de madera como quien espanta un mosquito. Freed se apoyo en la mesa, mirando fijamente a sus compañeros con una mueca pensativa–. ¡Y tú no hagas comentarios! –le advirtió la maga al verlo.

–No pensaba hacerlo –respondió el mago con calma, ganándose una mirada extrañada de los otros dos. Después de todo si era un tanto extraña esa respuesta, no es como que perdieran oportunidad de recalcarle a Ever lo enamorada que estaba.

–¿A ti qué te pasa? –cuestionó Bickslow, mirándolo fijamente tras el visor.

–Nada –respondió el Justine con calma, dirigiendo su mirada a la barra–. Mirajane me comentó que volvían hoy, por cierto –agregó como si viniera a tema.

–¡Ajá, sabía que planeabas decir algo! –reclamó Evergreen, apuntándolo de forma acusadora.

–¿Y cómo sabes que te hablaba a ti? –cuestionó Freed con calma, ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de su compañera.

–No voy a discutir eso nuevamente –respondió la maga, volteando hacia el otro mago en espera de un comentario, cosa que no llegó porque Bickslow estaba ocupado con la vista fija en la barra.

Evergreen enarcó las cejas, extrañada.

–Repito, ¿cómo sabes que te hablaba a ti?

La maga frunció el ceño ante esas palabras, sin captar del todo su significado. Bickslow, en cambio, volteó a ver a su compañero con molestia.

–¿Eso a qué vino? –preguntó con desconfianza.

«¿A qué, a qué?».

Freed sonrió de medio lado antes de que Evergreen soltara un «Oh» de entendimiento. Después de todo Elfman no era el único que había salido de misión.

–¿Qué insinuás?

Freed iba a responder esa pregunta, de verdad, pero fue interrumpido por una muy casual –y perfectamente coordinada– llegada.

–¡Mira-nee! –Los tres magos voltearon, uno involuntariamente, hacia la entrada.

Lisanna entró seguida de Elfman con una sonrisa en el rostro, acercándose a su hermana mayor y saludándola inmediatamente, siendo secundada por su hermano. Hermano al que por una vez Evergreen no seguía con la mirada, Bickslow fue consciente en cuanto separó la vista de los Strauss, porque la mirada de sus compañeros estaba fija en él.

–¿Qué? –espetó con molestia.

Evergreen enarcó una ceja, como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Venga, que lo era, porque en cuanto Elfman inició un platica con su hermana mayor, Lisanna se escabullo de la vista de ellos. Oh, porque estaba siendo una niña mala que no tardó en acercarse a ellos cuidando de que no la vieran, el problema es que no era un buen momento.

–Hola –saludó por cortesía, después de todo no planeaba quedarse, sus hermanos estaban cerca. Bickslow no le respondió porque no era un buen momento, y su presencia no lo ayudaba precisamente–. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó la Strauss.

–Nada –le respondió Freed, con aparente indiferencia, pues en el fondo la situación le divertía–. ¿Necesitas algo?

–Uh, no –respondió Lisanna, algo sorprendida–, venía a saludar –explicó.

Evergreen hizo un gesto de asentimiento con una sonrisa de medio lado, sacándole un gruñido a Bicsklow, quien tomó a Lisanna de uno de los hombros y, asegurándose de la posición de los otros Strauss, se levantó para arrastrar a la albina lejos.

–Con permiso –gruñó entre dientes, tomando distancia de sus compañeros ante una confundida Lisanna.

Estos soltaron una leve risa ante la escena. Evergreen se aclaró la garganta antes de exclamar, dichosa.

–¡Te gusta!

Oh, la dulce, dulce venganza. Todo el gremio la oyó.

* * *

><p><strong>BUAJAJA Ya casi Cattiva, ya casi.<strong>

**A saber que hacer para mañana, no tengo puta idea. LOL**

**Bye.**


	7. Future

**Prompt: **Para la Bixanna Week. #07. Future.

**Personajes/parejas:** Bickslow/Lisanna.

**Extensión: **1357 palabras.

**Notas: **He llegado al final, admiradme (?) Oh sí, lo logre, merezco una felicitación *llora*. En fin, es todo :D

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Future.<strong>

Juvia la observaba tan fijamente que comenzaba a incomodarla, no entendía a que venía esa mirada y algo le decía que no quería saberlo. Lisanna desvió la vista, apartándola de los ojos de su amiga antes de hablar.

–¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó pese a tener claro que no quería saber la respuesta, la mirada de Juvia se lo confirmaba.

–Juvia estaba hablando con las demás –respondió la maga, echándole una leve mirada a Mirajane. Claro, las demás–. ¿Lisanna-san tiene novio? –preguntó, devolviendo la vista hacia ella.

Lisanna parpadeó, algo sorprendida por la pregunta y nuevamente con esa sensación de que no quería tener esa conversación, mucho menos saber los motivos que habían llevado a Juvia a iniciarla, aunque intuyéndolos.

–¿Qué? –cuestionó, confundida y rogando haber oído mal.

–Bueno, Juvia estuvo hablando con las demás y –esta vez sí miró al grupo de chicas a lo lejos, pendientes de su conversación–, querían que Lisanna-san lo confirmara. –¿Confirmar? Espera, ¿habían asumido que tenía novio?

Frunció el ceño, cansada de la situación. Suponía para donde iba la conversación y prefería cortarla de golpe, o al menos esa era su idea.

–¡No tengo novio! –exclamó, molesta.

–¡Lo que digas! –le gritó Evergreen, logrando avergonzarla.

Se tapó la cara con las manos, todo fuera con tal de ocultar su sonrojo. ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a ella?

–Mira, Juvia –musitó, negándose a levantar la vista porque oía claramente a Bickslow alegarle a su compañera y eso no ayudaba a que se sintiera mejor–, no sé que te dijo Mira-nee, pero no es cierto y no tengo novio.

Juvia parpadeó frente a ella, aunque eso Lisanna no lo vio.

–Pero Juvia no ha hablado con Mira-san –la albina alzó la mirada, finalmente, para observarla con desconfianza–, ¡de verdad! –exclamó Juvia–, esa fue Erza-san –aclaró, ganándose una mirada extrañada.

–¿Erza?

–Pues sí, Juvia ya lo dijo, estuvo hablando con las demás y –la maga de agua se revolvió el cabello, incomoda–, Erza-san estuvo hablando con Mira y luego con las demás y –aclaró, desviando la mirada–, decidieron que Juvia era la mejor para venir a preguntarle a Lisanna-san.

¿La mejor?

–Eh –Lisanna abrió la boca, asombrada–, ¿todas piensan que tengo novio? –cuestionó, sin creerlo.

–No todas –respondió Juvia, luego alzó una mano–, todos –especificó, haciendo un gesto que abarcaba el gremio completo.

–Oh –Fue todo lo que dijo, demasiado avergonzada para pensar claramente.

Tardó unos momentos en comprender que significaba eso, cuando lo hizo enrojeció de golpe, levantándose apresuradamente. Pensó, por un ínfimo segundo, en dirigirse a la mesa del raijinshuu pero decidió que no era una opción dada la situación y optó por simplemente largarse.

–Pues no es cierto –respondió, roja como un tomate, emprendiendo camino fuera del gremio porque ella definitivamente no se iba a quedar ahí.

Salió del lugar sintiéndose observada, de una manera que rayaba la paranoia y de alguna manera deseaba que fuera así, porque la otra opción era que efectivamente todos tuvieran la vista fija en ella y esa alternativa no le agradaba.

Avanzó por las calles de Magnolia buscando calmarse, porque si había entendido bien todos habían asumido que estaba en una relación y eso la avergonzaba un poco. Suspiró, deteniéndose al pie del rió para contemplar sus tranquilas aguas. No le molestaría tanto si fuese verdad, pero era mentira y por tanto no tenía lógica que todo el gremio lo supiera.

Se sonrojo nuevamente cuando notó que su pensamiento era algo... mal interpretable, pero ella no se había referido a eso, tal vez. Espera, ¿se estaba dando explicaciones a sí misma?

Hubiera seguido pensando en eso, pero fue empujada contra el agua y cayó en el río, sintiendo la situación demasiado similar a otra para su gusto, solo que esta vez no estaba lloviendo ni se encontraba herida.

Salió empapada, alzando la vista con molestia.

–Hola –la saludó Bickslow con calma, tendiéndole la mano.

Lisanna frunció el ceño, aceptando su ayuda para ponerse de pie.

–¿A qué a venido eso? –cuestionó–, ¿y qué haces aquí?

–Nada y nada –respondió el mago–, simplemente estaba cansado de Ever así que me he largado, se ha quedado gritándole a tu hermano, por cierto.

La Strauss enarcó una ceja.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Porque existe, supongo. –«Existe, existe» repitieron los pequeños muñecos a su alrededor–. Ya sabes, a Ever le molesta su existencia.

–Supongo que tienes razón –accedió Lisanna, algo nerviosa. ¿Qué hacía exactamente él ahí?–. ¿Y Mira-nee?

–Ah, pues se ha quedado acosando a la loca enamorada.

–¿Juvia?

–Ajá.

Frunció el ceño ante esa información, a fin de cuentas se trataba de su hermana y eso no podía implicar nada bueno.

–¿Acosándola por qué?

–No sé, tu hablabas con la loca acosadora, no yo.

«Tú, tú».

Lisanna hizo un puchero.

–Cierto, tú estabas ocupado hablando con Evergreen, ¿cierto? –contraatacó.

–Pues sí –correspondió el mago cruzándose de brazos–, si Freed no hubiera estado ocupado acosando a Laxus no tendría que haberla aguantado, ya vez.

–¿No lo acosas tú también? –replicó Lisanna–, es más, ¿con qué derecho tratas a Juvia de acosadora?

–¡Es una acosadora, igual que Freed! –exclamó Bickslow–, y no acoso a Laxus de esa manera, no me incluyas.

–Entonces sí lo acosas.

–Que desagradable eres a veces.

–¡Me lo dice alguien que acaba de arrojarme al río!

–Pero eso fue divertido.

«Divertido, divertido».

–Claro, tan divertido. –Se cruzó de brazos al oír la risa del mago, volteando la vista con molestia–. No fue divertido –repitió–, es invierno y hace frío, el agua está helada –reclamó, frotándose los brazos para acompañar sus palabras.

Dejó de hacerlo cuando notó algo caer sobre sus hombros. Se sonrojó inevitablemente al caer en la cuenta de que Bickslow le había pasado su capa, la que por cierto le quedaba bastante grande.

–Gracias –murmuró, notando el rostro arder.

–De nada, aunque yo te arroje de todas formas.

–Ah, pues sí. –Lisanna se acomodó la prenda, algo avergonzada–, ¿por qué me arrojaste?

–Por nada, ya te dije, estabas distraída y pensé que requerías un baño.

–Idiota.

Se formó el silencio entre ellos, uno levemente incómodo.

–Entonces, ¿qué te dijo Evergreen para que hayas huido de ella? –preguntó.

–Nada importante, Ever no necesita esforzarse para molestar.

Lisanna rió levemente.

–O sea, simplemente te fuiste y viniste aquí.

–Exacto, aunque me parece que tú hiciste exactamente lo mismo.

–Pues sí –admitió Lisanna–. Ya que hicimos lo mismo, me acompañas a pasear por ahí.

–Oh, olvide que te encanta pasear.

«Te encanta, te encanta».

–Cállate –reclamó la maga avanzando por el camino.

Bickslow la acompañó, caminando a su lado con calma.

–Esto es una cita, ¿cierto?

Lisanna se detuvo de golpe.

–¡¿Ah?! –volteó hacia él, confundida–, ¿qué se supone que significa eso?

–Uh, nada, es una invitación.

«Una invitación una invitación».

Una invitación, ¿eso qué implicaba?

–¿Una invitación tuya?

–Bueno, no es tuya y no hay nadie más aquí.

–Oh. –Venga, la pregunta había sido tonta–. Entonces –fijó la mirada en el suelo, completamente roja–, es una invitación.

–Exacto, aunque eso ya lo dije.

–Claro.

–Y no has respondido.

–Oh, cierto.

–¿Entonces?

–Es una cita –dijo Lisanna–, aunque estoy empapada.

–¿Quieres ir a ponerte bonita y esas cosas?

La maga hizo un puchero.

–Eso es envidia porque tú no puedes hacerlo, ¿cierto?

–Golpe bajo, y yo soy muy atractivo.

«Atractivo, atractivo».

–Pues sí, pero más que yo.

–De acuerdo, cedo en eso.

Lisanna se carcajeó levemente, algo más relajada.

–Invitame a comer.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–Yo te invite una vez, además soy tu novia, ¿no?

Bickslow sonrió ante esas palabras.

–Oh, ¿lo eres?

–Pues claro, por algo es una cita –respondió la Strauss con una sonrisa y la mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Detuvo su andar cuando el mago se paró frente a ella.

–Oh, entonces deberíamos besarnos, ¿no? –Lisanna volvió a sentir el rostro arder.

«Besarse, besarse».

–¿Eh? –No alcanzó a terminar cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

Parpadeó, sorprendida y, para que negarlo, bastante feliz.

Aunque, inevitablemente, seguiría prefiriendo que sus hermanos no supieran que estaba en una relación, así lo sospechasen siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Sí, lo voy a dejar ahí.<strong>

**¡¿Que por qué?! ¡Saben cuanto me costó acabar esto! ¡Casi me muero de un desangre nasal! (?)**

**No, en serio, esto no es saludable para mi corazón, hasta me plantee dejarlo sin beso, agradezcan que no fue así.**

**Nos leemos. ¡Bye!**


End file.
